Arrodis Lightfury
This character is the central figure in The Chronicles of the Dark Hand. }} =Quotes= ---- ~ Arrodis T. Lightfury, Dark Hand of the State =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information is recorded here. Main Details 'Character Synopsis' Arrodis Lightfury, also known as the impassive "Dark Hand of the State", is an ominous senior Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order whose primary purpose in said role is to act as the supreme champion of Ministry X: a hidden, anti-dissident department of Quel'thalas' powerful Magister officialdom. 'Alignment' Lawful Evil 'Full Name' Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury 'A.K.A' * Dark Hand of the State * Arrodis Tiberius Fury * Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar 'D.O.B' Year -119 'Age' 150 Years-of-Age 'Race' Blood Elf (Sin'dorei) 'Gender' Male 'Height' 7'1" Ft Tall 'Weight' 125kg (276lbs.) 'Sexual Orientation' Heterosexual 'Marital Status' Widower 'Spoken Languages' *Thalassian (Highly Fluent) *Common (Highly Fluent) *Orcish (Fluent) *Erudun (Broken) 'Physical Features' * Hair - Arrodis most often wears his long blonde hair in the "Foxtail" fashion. However, he's also been known to rarely sport either the "Slicked" or "Topknot" hairstyles, too. * Eyes - The magical glow emitted from Arrodis' eyes is an intense Light-gold. This feature is a result of the Sunwell's energy's extraordinary presence within his body, and is also a telltale sign of a Blood Knight of high-caliber. * Face - A large, X-shaped rune is crudely cut deep into Arrodis' right-hand cheek. This Arcane marking functions as an anchorage point for a cruel curse of manipulation -- a hex which holds the ability to physically pause its victim completely when triggered by the will of its nefarious craftsman. A potential point of exploitation for magic-minded foes, Arrodis covers this terrible sigil at all times, particularly hiding its existence from the many who seek his death. * Voice ** Natural - Arrodis' speech is commanding and stentorian, and his diction is cold and eloquent. Theses features combined make for one of the prime hallmarks of his overall ominous image. ** Magically Altered - < Coming Soon > * Complexion - Arrodis' body is severely Fel blemished (damaged due to prolonged Fel magic use and exposure), making his overall skin tone a noticeably redder hue then most of the other members of his race. * Build - Arrodis' tall and formidable frame is strikingly imposing. He's powerfully built: strong, solid and extremely durable; what you'd expect of a well-tempered war machine. This exceptional fitness can be attributed well to three key factors: an extreme obsession with peak physical conditioning; the prior heavy use of Fel magic for biological sustenance; and some slight alchemical manipulation. * Aura - When filled whole with the Light of the Sunwell, Arrodis' body manifests a blazing golden magical aura. Its heat is intense, and its radiance is near-blinding, making for another mark of his advanced Blood Knight training. 'Traits' * Strengths ** Fearless - A lifetime of unfathomable emotionally scaring and exposure to harsh experiences has considerably dulled Arrodis' sensitivity to death's intimidation. When one has witnessed and overcome so much horror, little frightens. ** Disciplined - Arrodis grants no time to personal compromise. For him, there are no excuses. What must be done, shall be done; no matter the toll. ** Cunning - The Dark Hand of the State is no mindless thug. His strategic and cunning intellect is legendary, and arguably one of his greatest weapons; and he wields it well. ** Charismatic - Arrodis' great station, intimidating vocal features, imposing build, and overall threatening presence make him a powerful symbol of thalassian might; and thus hard for most to ignore. ** Relentless - The word "tired" has no meaning to Arrodis. He doesn't give up easily. ** Confident - Arrodis knows well his exceptional capabilities as a warrior and Light-wielder, and this knowledge serves him supremely well, complimenting all that's already been mentioned. * Weaknesses ** Mental Illness - Arrodis suffers greatly from several mental illnesses of varying degrees. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder can distract him when triggered by a reference to a significant buried memory; Antisocial Personality Disorder makes him extremely callous, preventing him from establishing rich relationships with others; Obsessive Compulsive Disorder has a tendency to make him extremely guilty when having to physically heal; Depression prevents him from finding happiness in anything other then the high of slaughter, or the effects of Light-wielding; and Complicated Grief Disorder has stunted his ability to let go and want for a peaceful personal future. ** Arbitrary - Arrodis often circumvents the acceptable to secure victory. Sometimes such brashness is highly risky. ** Manipulated - Arrodis obeys the select senior Magisters he serves without question; mainly due to their magical curse upon him. Supplementary Details 'Class' Blood Knight (Retribution) (Year 26 - Present) 'Relationship with the Light' *'Philosophy' :Unlike the majority of his fellows within the present Blood Knight Order, Arrodis vehemently believes that the Light is completely unconscious: non-sentient and amoral; not divine. In other words, he ultimately views and respects his power of choice as just another strong form of magic. Nothing more. :Due to this largely concealed, privately held belief, Arrodis sees the act of worshiping and "communing" with the Light as severely delusional, and ultimately a threat to his culture's traditionally more fearless and uninhibited view on magic and its mastery. To Arrodis, the majority within his society who view and/or praise the Light as a deity-esq force are dangerous. He sees them as intellectually weak and capricious slaves to primitive falsities and superstitions, too; and thus worthy only of scorn and manipulation for their stupidity and ignorance. *'Source' :For Arrodis, his abnormally strong connection to the Sunwell is from where he draws upon the Light's strength. Nowhere else. Faith, however, still plays a vital role in his personal Light-wielding process; just not faith in any concept of the Light's mindfulness. An intense faith in the righteousness of his cause, strongly supplements the speed at which Arrodis can both draw upon the Sunwell's Light, and shape it to his often devastating will. *'Effect' :When drawing upon and subsequently manipulating the Light from the Sunwell's presence within, Arrodis, like all members of the living who use such power, feels an almost intoxicating sense of comfort, peace and warmth; all emotions that he, in his deeply emotionally crippled state, can't naturally attain anymore. For Arrodis, such granted positive feelings slightly ease the intensely painful memory of his family's slaughter. In other words, the Light is much like a drug for Arrodis; an immense opiate that temporarily covers the destroying toll of his great loss when used. An intense mental dependency -- addiction -- to the Light's emotional fruits, drives Arrodis wholly towards always using its power to its extremes against foes, making him quite the deadly force to be reckoned with. 'Political Position: Quel'thalas' In his role as a Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order, the officialdom of the Thalassian state, in particular, the Magisters of Ministry X, have tasked Arrodis with being their primary enforcer of will; particularly when it comes to their darker, more nefarious endeavors. Due to this use, Arrodis is naturally awarded more then just wealth and status within the kingdom; he's also granted a respectable degree of political protection and autonomy within the thalassian military structure. This power makes Arrodis a unique figure among the ranks of the Blood Elves ruling class, particularly within the thalassian military. Officially, Arrodis, as a Blood Knight Knight-Lord, is technically subject to Thalassian military rule; practically, however, he's barely beholden to it; he's beholden mostly to Ministry X. 'Former Classes' *Assassin (Rogue, Assassination) (Year -113 - Year -103) *Ranger (Hunter, Marksmanship) (Year -99 - Year 6) *Knight of the Silver Hand (Paladin, Protection) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Warrior(Fury) (Year 20 - Year 26) 'Current Affiliations' *Thalassian State (Lor'themar Theron's Reign) (Year 26 - Present) **Blood Knight Order (Year 26 - Present) **Ministry X (Year 26 - Present) **Reliquary (Year 28 - Present) *Horde (Year 26 - Present) *Knights of the Silver Hand (Reformed) (Year 32 - Present) 'Former Affiliations' *Fury's Cadre (Year -113 - Year -103) *Thalassian State (Anasterian Sunstrider's Reign) (Year -99 - Year 20) **Farstriders (Year -99 - Year 7) *Alliance of Lordaeron (Year 6 - Year 19) **Farstriders (Year 6 - Year 7) **Church of the Holy Light (Year 7 - Year 20) ***Knights of the Silver Hand (Original) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Alliance Remnants (Year 20 - Year 22) **Kael'thas' Forces (Year 20 - Year 22) ***The Redeemers (Squad) (Year 20 - Year 22) *Illidan's Forces (Illidari) (Year 22) **Kael'thas' Forces (Year 22) ***The Redeemers (Platoon) (Year 22) *Kael'thas' Forces (Burning Legion Aligned) (Year 22 - Year 26) **Sunfury (Year 22 - Year 26) ***The Redeemers (Company) (Year 22 - Year 26) *Sha'tar (Year 26) **Scryers (Year 26) ***Shattered Sun Offensive (Year 26) *Sunreavers (Year 27 - Year 28) *Sunreaver Onslaught (Year 30) *Sunsworn (Year 31) 'Occupations' *Blood Knight Knight-Lord (Full-time) **Supreme Enforcer for Ministry X **Blood Knight Instructor **Military Adviser to the Horde **Adviser to the Silver Hand *Researcher for and Consultant to the Reliquary (Casual) *Blacksmith (Self-Employed) 'Notable Combat Advantages' *Extremely Gifted Light-wielder (Offense-Focused) *Skilled Weapons Master *Formidable Battle Strategist *Expert Demon and Undead Slayer 'Notable Combat Disadvantages' *Cursed by a hex that can freeze him still when triggered. 'Weapons of Choice' *Polearm *Two-Handed Blade *Sword and Shield 'Preferred Armor Type' Light Plate 'Primary Armor Sets' * Dark Hand Set - Arrodis' main armor set was crafted in Pandaria shortly after Arrodis first observed the deadly warriors of the Shado-Pan. Taken by the disciplined Pandaraen monks effortless ability to wield their bodies as weapons, Arrodis was inspired to re-evaluate his own training and equipment, and eventual decided to shift the primary focuses of his melee style from strength and ferocity to agility and precision. An armor set to match this adjustment in style was needed. Large blades on both the helm and shoulderpads were incorporated into this new set's design, thus allowing for the ability to turn a blunt headbutt or shoulder-charge into a sharp, potentially fatal strike. Slightly less plate, too, was essential in keeping with the set's initial functional ambition for fast maneuverability, and a dark color-scheme and loosely Sha-inspired aesthetic was chosen, too, purely to make the set look as menacing as possible. With this set's advent, Arrodis turned himself into something far more hostile, fast, lethal and offence driven, making him more of a weapon then he already was; and more deserving of the "Dark Hand of the State" brand. * Traditional Knight-Lord Set - Worn either on ceremony or when instructing new Blood Knights on home soil, this secondary, rarely used armor set, brands Arrodis as both a Blood Knight of high rank and standing, as well as a seasoned veteran of the Order's earlier, more radical years. Built strong and sturdy, it combines to create a heavily reinforced shell: specifically built to take hard blows if ever the wearer were to come under attack whilst in the midst of summoning a powerful Holy spell. 'Key Allies' *Manannan Felstrike (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Leader of Ministry X; Arrodis' Half Brother. *Koyasha Mace (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Arrodis' Right-Hand Woman; Arrodis' Understudy. *Tendael Dawnlight II (Blood Elf Role-Player) - Leader of the Dominion of the Sun; Long-time ally and supporter. 'Aides' * Arcane Guardian - Standing at roughly 7'0" Ft tall, Arrodis' arcane golem is slightly different to its other like mechanical-elemental constructs. Unlike its propaganda-spewing kin, this model has been specifically designed with the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher programming in mind, keeping in-line with its primary function: shielding its master at its own expense. * Blood Golem - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on Pandaria's Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is ornate. Fueled by a mysterious Titanic form of magic known as "Anima", its offensive capabilities have become of great use to the Blood Elves on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with the continued testing of the construct's offensive capabilities; and they've yet to be disappointed. The Animus Golem has proven to be nothing short of a deadly, powerful asset, and Arrodis uses him often. 'Mounts of Choice' * Thalassian Charger - The standard mount of a Blood Knight of Master's rank or above, Arrodis' charger, Lightrush, has accompanied him on nearly every battlefield he's surveyed as a Knight of the Blood Knight Order. Unlike its kin, however, this Thalassian Charger emits an unusually large amount of holy magic, thus making the creature radiate brighter than most. * Armored Dragonhawk - Deathtalon was awarded to Arrodis by the Sunreavers for his military service during the war against the Lich King. This particular Dragonhawk is bred for combat, and is thus an aggressive force to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a seriously nasty temper, few save for its master have ever come out of an encounter with the creature without injury; and that's just the way its rider likes it. 'Place of Birth' Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas 'Raised' The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron 'Current Primary Place of Residency' Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas 'Holdings and Important Personal Effects' * Personal Residence :Constructed mere months after the advent of the Blood Elves rise in Year 20, Arrodis' current home sits towards the pinnacle of one of Silvermoon City's many beautiful buildings. Accessed via a hidden Orb of Translocation in the Eversong Woods, and guarded internally by two state-of-the-art Arcane Golems, the premises is well protected, offering its wealthy and hated owner the appropriate peace of mind required to rest comfortably within its walls. :The apartment holds stunning views of the forest to the south, and its interior is large, open and plainly bedecked. Countless assortments of books on the Light and war, official thalassain government documents of high priority, tactical maps, weapons and enigmatic magical artifacts comprise the bulk of the property's contents. Long Sin'dorei standards adorn each wall of the massive single hall that is the dwelling, and the lighting within is often poor due to but one central brazier being charged with the emission of the entire inside's illumination. Save for the inclusion of multiple training dummies on the apartment's balcony, little else is of any real importance. An unkempt bed, some big tables and a small food preparation area are all that's left to mention. :Arrodis' home seems more like a small command center than a personal sanctuary of comfort, but this appearance should be of is no surprise from an Elf whose work and personal lives are practically mutually exclusive. * Thel'sharen Fortune :As a result of the devastating effects of the Cataclysm in Year 28, the formerly palatial Xel'kar, the distant island home of the once great House of Thel'shar, now lays in ruin beneath the dark depths of the Great Sea; but its treasures are still accessible. :A secret chamber full of copious amounts of elite family's gold, magical gems and powerful Highborne artifacts sits secure beneath what's left of Arrodis' ancestral home; and only he knows how to enter it. A small teal sphere that's magically bound to the bloodline of Arrodis' first Highborne ancestor, Tyrell Thel'shar I, acts as a key to the family vault, and also grants Arrodis the ability to teleport to and from inside the sunken chamber at will. :The complete bulk of this fortune makes Arrodis much wealthier then most of his Blood Elven kin, however, few know this fact. Arrodis notoriously keeps all things on his private life extremely well-guarded; even those who know him best. * Dark Hand's Destroyer : =Trivia= ---- * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. * OOC: Arrodis' closest vocal likeness is the actor James Earl Jones portraying the character of King Mufasa in Disney's animated film "The Lion King" (1994). * OOC: Arrodis is a character who's been role-played consistently for a total of eight years. =Gallery= ---- Arrodis_-_Commission_3.png|Art by Jorsch Arrodis_-_Commission_1.jpg|Art by Jorsch Arrodis_-_Commission_2.jpg|Art by Jorsch Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Order of the Silver Hand